What L Will Do For Cream Puffs
by Vixenfur
Summary: Light offers L some delicious cream puffs, but only under one condition.


On his way to the Kira investigation Headquarters, Light took his time. He thought deeply on which criminals were to kill next, which techniques and methods of killing were to test, all while closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Being God can be tiring, you know? No, I don't think you know at all, but whatever.  
As Light walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his coat pockets, he peeked open his eyes. An overwhelmingly wonderful scent came trailing over to him as he walked by a colorful store, and he stopped in his tracks, turning his head to stare into the window of the store, the source of the heavenly smell.  
His eyes feasted on a wonderful sight, and Light wasn't even a sweet-lover. Atop of a crystal clear platter was two buns- creamy colored, shaped like hamburger buns. The top one was sprinkled with powdered sugar, and in between the two delectable buns was the creamiest colored, fluffiest whipped cream Light's ever seen. It was absolutely paradise to one who likes sugar.  
An image flashed through Light's mind. He thought of the biggest sweet-lover of them all, the great, legendary, never-failing detective L. The one who was always perched on a chair, knees to his chest, with some sort of sugary sweet in between his index finger and thumb. The one who wore nothing but a matted, long-sleeved white t-shirt and faded jeans, the one who never wore socks for his life. The one with messy black hair and lines so dark under his eyes that it looked like make-up, with nails so chipped there might as well not be nails there.  
It seems unattractive, right? He might as well be called a hobo. But this awkward, skinny as a twig 20-year-old man was an absolute genius. A mastermind! Even to Light, their brainpower was equal. Of course, Light believed he would defiantly overpower L, with the Shinigami on his side. But who knew, with their overpowering thought processes?  
Light imagined this feral-looking man sitting on his chair, as usual, but with one of those perfect, fake-looking cream puffs between his index finger and thumb. He imagined L lean in and take a bite, but the cream oozed out and stuck to his cheeks, lips and part of his nose. He saw L's eyes widen as he lifted another finger, sweeping off most of the cream from his cheeks and upper lip. He then slowly stuck the finger in his mouth, lapping up every drop of whipped cream. His eyes falling half closed and he moaned in delight, and Light found himself get slightly hard just imagining this...  
Within about 1.2 seconds, Light was in and out of that bakery, with a box in hand of 6 cream puffs. He now speed-walked to the Headquarters, determined to get there before anyone else. He knew L would be there, since he never left, but everyone else was yet to arrive.  
Despite Light's beeline to the Headquarters, he was getting distracted by his hard-on, and a store he passed by a few minutes ago made him stop. He turned around, rushing back, and skidded to a halt in front of the door. A sex-toy store. What made him turn and go back was the added image of L's flustered face and lust filled eyes as a plug poked hard against his weakest spot...  
Light was now 3 minutes from the Headquarters, two bags in between his fingers. One with the box of cream puffs, the other with a plug. And with his genius abilities, he knew exactly how to get L to put this plug in. A smirk grew on Light's face. Oh, yes. His plan was going to work. There was no possible way it would fail. Light nearly let out a crazed laugh, but he held back due to the fact he was in the middle of the city, and there were other people, and it'd just be awkward if someone were to start randomly laughing insanely, you know? That just doesn't happen often..  
Light had staggered into the room, in a bit of a hurry, and he closed the door shut behind him. L, in his usual hunched over position, turned slightly to see Light in the doorway.  
"Good morning, Light," he murmured. Light kept his cool- he couldn't just jump over and shove a cream puff in L's mouth, then fuck him senseless, as much as he wanted to. Patience and the skill of outwitting was the key. He kicked off his shoes and stepped over, the scent of the cream puffs getting to L. He turned around, his eyes fixed on the bag. They looked like emotionless black pools to anyone, but Light saw the curiosity and anxiety in those eyes. He could tell L wanted whatever smelled so wonderful in there. Light smirked, pulling out the white box and lifting the lid, giving L a clear view of the puffs. Just to be a douche, Light pulled one out, holding it to his mouth. L watched closely, thumb-in-mouth, fingers gripping his knee. Light moaned softly as he took a bite, and his tongue worked in a fashion that L found quite sexy- it picked up every splash of cream that made contact with Light's skin in one movement. He then pressed his cream-filled digits to his mouth, then sucked slowly to completely free his fingers of cream and powdered sugar.  
He glanced slightly, seeing L frozen in his place, watching every detail, trying to figure out why Light was eating this cream puff so sexually in front of L. But what was the black-haired man waiting for? He leaned over, about to take a sugary treat of his own, when Light swatted the box away from his reach. L looked up at the brown-haired man, his eyes full of, 'What the hell was that for?'  
Light sighed dramatically. "I bought these all for myself, but... if you want one, you'll have to do me a little favor, L." He turned, winking slightly. L shifted, and his right foot rubbed over his left as he thought. A little favor? Surely it wasn't too bad. Maybe do an extra data table? Lay off some Kira suspicion? Let him go home earlier? Whatever it was, L wanted to do it for those cream puffs. L had never seen anything more perfect and delectable than these cream puffs...  
"What is it that you ask of me, Light?" he inquired, looking up into Light's brown eyes. Light smirked, pulling out the plug.  
"You wear this all day," he said with a devious look in his eyes. L didn't understand, though. He was extremely inexperienced in the world of sex, and whatever Light was holding looked... safe? _Normal?_  
"How?" He asked. Light chuckled, then held out his hand and beckoned with his finger for L to stand. The detective hopped off the chair, standing in his odd, hunched way, and looked up. Light gripped L's curved shoulders, then pushed him down onto the floor. L's eyes widened and his heart thumped. Why was he getting such reactions from Light?  
"Turn over," Light ordered. L hesitated, but gave in and flipped himself over. Light yanked down those faded jeans, revealing L's ass.  
"L-Light, what are you-!" L heard a sloshy sound, and caught a whiff of cherry. Light was smearing lube on the plug, and he dabbed some on L's entrance. L gasped and his heart pounded, and he felt himself get slightly hard. He moaned softly. Light, without warning pushed the plug in, causing L to gasp loudly and dig his fingers into the palms of his hands. Good thing he had no nails, or he'd cut himself.  
Light pulled L's pants back on as if nothing had happened, stood, and wiped his hands off on his jeans. "There you go," he said simply. "Now go eat a cream puff. All you have to do is keep that in there until the end of the day, when I'll take it out for you."  
L looked up slightly, thinking it was no biggy. He shifted and sat up, but as soon as he did, his face lit up a bright pink, and his breath hitched in his throat. The plug prodded against every weak spot, giving L a harder issue. Light watched in satisfaction as L got to his feet, shuddering with every move. He shakily got into his chair, wincing with every movement. Light pushed over the box of cream puffs, and L slowly took one out, squished between his index finger and thumb. He leaned in, whimpering softly from the plug's movements, and bit down. He relaxed from the wonderful taste, and, just as Light imagined, the cream oozed out all over the placed. And, just as Light imagined, L lapped up every since drop of that cream in the sexiest way possible, with heavy eyelids and flushed cheeks.  
"You missed a spot," Light pointed out amusedly. He leaned over, gently licking off the cream from L's nose. L clenched his eyes shut and blushed more, his heart pounding as Light licked his upper lip slowly, his tongue prodding in between L's lips. He then pushed his tongue inside, getting L into a heated kiss.  
L whined into the kiss, leaning forward and tilting his head. He was already needy, and the plug was just put in about 15 minutes ago. He had a whole day to wait for his erection to be released, and he was already begging Light for relief. As much as Light wanted to, he pulled back, winking. L gave him a confused stare.  
"Not until the end of the day, Ryuzaki," he murmured. L flushed red, and turned back to the computer screens, doing his best to ignore the situation.  
Oh, it'd be a long, _long_ day for L.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Matsuda waved and shut the door behind him. The moon was high, the stars sparkling. It was around midnight, and the only light in the room was the dim glow of the computer screens. Light glanced over to L, really just wanting to fuck him as soon as possible...  
"Ryuzaki," he rasped. L turned to him, shaking slightly. "It's time." L sighed softly, as if saying, 'Thank God...' Light stood, beckoning L to the staircase and going up quickly. He stood at the top and turned to watch L climb up stairs with that plug prodding him in his weakest spots.  
L staggered over to the railing, his knuckles white from gripping it so hard. He slowly took two steps, then threw his head back and cursed loudly. Light's smirk remained on his face as L repeated this process until he got to the top. Light then veered left into the bedroom, and watched as L stumbled over to the bed. He leaned over onto the edge, gripping the sheets and pressing his forehead against the mattress, panting heavily, heart pounding. He then gritted his teeth and heaved himself onto the bed, but let out a cry from the effort. Light crawled onto the bed, hovered over L for a brief moment, then leaned down, kissing him deeply. L moaned and arched, then shook and gasped from the plug poking him hard. Light slid his hand down, fingertips gently brushing against the end of the plug and L's entrance. The black-haired man whimpered into Light's mouth, then pulled away to gasp for breath.  
"It's about time you're freed, huh?" Light whispered, pulling out the plug, tortuously slow. L cried out softly at the pain, but sighed when it was out. Heat pulsed through his body in rhythm of his heartbeat, and Light slid three fingers in at once, earning a loud, raspy cry from L's chapped lips. Light smirked, his own erection throbbing at the sounds, reactions and... the sight...  
"L-_Light_...!" L cried out as Light pushed himself in, gritting his teeth and hissing softly. "U-Ughhh...!" L squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into Light's shoulders, then threw his head back. Light leaned down, sinking his teeth into L's soft neck skin, sucking and moaning loudly. He started to thrust, and tears of pleasure started dripping from L's eyes. Light already felt the climax coming, due to the fact they were hard all day long...  
Light came inside of L soon after the smaller one exploded all over, moaning loudly and blushing hard. Light rested his head on L's shoulder, pulling out quickly and panting...  
Suddenly, Light's eyes snapped open, and his body was shaking.  
"Light!_ Wake up!_ You keep screaming in your sleep!"  
He blinked and sat up, rubbing his head and groaning. Just Misa's voice gave him the biggest headache... "Okay... I'm fine," he mumbled.  
"Good!" She smiled and turned. "I'm gonna go put my make-up on now, darling!" She giggled and skipped away to her own floor, and Light tugged on his hair. Gosh, he really was happy she was gone, but what was with that... dream? It was so vivd, Light's mouth still tasted of L's mouth... that strong, sugary taste... he still could hear L's screams and moans...  
Light tried to shake the sounds and tastes from his head as he stepped into the main investigation room, where L turned in his chair, giving Light a slight glance, like he did in the 'dream.'  
"Good Morning, Light," he mumbled, then went back to the screen, watching Misa apply mascara for any suspicious behavior.  
"Ryuzaki..." Light murmured, and L turned, his expression not changing a bit. So, so typical.  
"Would you... happen to want some cream puffs?" He asked softly. L's eyes seemed to widen.  
"Sounds good... why do you ask, Light?"  
"No reason," Light smiled, sitting down at one of the chairs and leaning back, closing his eyes.

_"No reason at all..."_


End file.
